Dear Agony
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: Pt. 3 of the Fire series. Remember how Abigail and Beyond kidnapped Matt in Home?  This is what happens. Will L's team find him or will they escape? Is Matt alive? What form of torture does Abigail and Beyond use on him? rated T for violence and language


**A/N: Yeah baby! Part three! I'm proud that I still haven't lost interest in this! Now shall we continue? I think we shall.**

**X~*~X**

**Fire Pt. 3**

Dear Agony

Recap:

"_L! B took Matt!" Mello blurted out as his fists shook with anger._

"_Oh my god…" the detective whispered._

"_He's in Boston, Abigail is with him, and they have Matt…" Near listed ticking each off on his fingers._

"_We _have_ to find him!" they all said in a determined voice._

**X~*~x**

"Abigail… will you go get me a bucket of boiling hot water?" B said giving her an infamous sickly sweet smile.

She nodded. "Okay. Be right back, love." She stood up and skipped out of the room in an insane, creepy doll, type way.

Matt slowly opened one eye and then the other groaning quietly.

"So you _are_ still alive!" Beyond laughed. "For a second I thought I gave you too high of a dosage and had killed you… Well now that you're awake… let's get down to business shall we? Good!"

Matt realized that he was chained with his hands held up and legs crossed chained to the floor in a very uncomfortable position. He started to panic. "What the hell!"

Beyond laughed again and feigned innocence. "What do you mean?"

Abigail scampered back handing him the metal bucket. "I let the water boil for five minutes straight." She said proudly. She turned to the redhead. "Hi Matt." She snickered and grabbed the video camera.

"Now! In each video, I have a message and a set amount of time. You can say whatever you want when we allow you but most of the time your mouth will be duct taped shut." He grinned. "Like now." He smoothed a piece of tape over his mouth. "Bite off your tongue if you want. More torture to _you_."

"It hurts like _hell_ when B rips the tape off!" Abigail added laughing as the redhead struggled against the chains.

"Are we ready doll?" Beyond asked looking at her and smirking.

"Hang on!" She tossed him a knife and turned on the computer next to her. She hooked up the video camera and walked over to him. "Ready!"

"Hello Lawlie-pop. I must say… It's been a long time since I've heard from you. Where are you? Still in Tokyo I presume. Well… while you're hiding in safety… We'll stay here and watch Mail suffer. Sound good?" he smiled and twisted the knife in his hands watching it glimmer in the dim light before shoving it into the wall next to Matt's head who yelped against the tape.

Abigail giggled and poured the water over the redhead's shoulders. "I want to hear you scream… scream for help. They won't come and find you. She whispered darkly in his ear.

Matt hissed but didn't scream. "Never." He bit back. It was muffled by the duct tape though.

She poured more hot water on his face. "Scream Mail. Mihael, Lawliet, and Nate have no idea where you are. They won't find you. Never will…"

Beyond snickered. "Hurry hurry Lawlie. Mail can't wait forever and you _know_ that." He slapped him in the face smiling darkly and called over his shoulder, "Abigail, drug him please."

The blonde grinned. "Okay!" She turned back to the red head and ripped the tape off of his mouth making him scream loudly. "Hurts doesn't it?"

Matt felt the sting of the needle in his neck before everything went black.

Abigail unclamped the chains and slung the limp body over her shoulder making sure to balance the camera in the other. She carried him into another room and threw him carelessly into an abandoned dentist's chair cuffing his hands and feet to the chair. She looked at the video camera that she was still holding in the other hand.

"Say goodbye for now… But don't worry: If he's still alive tomorrow, we'll send you another message." She laughed hysterically and stopped recording still giggling quietly. After dropping the limp form off, she sent the video all across the world smiling slightly. "L, FBI, All police, Japanese headquarters, and Wammy's House now all have our precious message"

**X~*~X**

Everywhere across the world the message was aired.

L sat frozen in front of his computer screen throughout the whole video with his mouth ajar and a piece of strawberry cake hovering in front of his lips.

"**They won't find come and find you."** Abigail murmured just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Yes we will!" Mello yelled from behind L making the detective jump slightly.

"Why does he want revenge on you anyway?" Light asked not looking at L. "And why does he keep calling you lollipop?" **(A/N: hehehe I had to add that ^_^)**

"Its his nickname he gave me since my name is L and I like sweets." He answered. It wasn't the whole truth… but it wasn't a flat out lie either.

"O…kay? Anyways… Why is he doing this?" Light shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as Abigail shoved a needle in the redhead's neck.

"He hates me. I pressured his best friend too much and he committed suicide making B automatically my next successor… then he was under too much stress from being my successor and went insane. It's a long story."

Light shrugged and pulled up a map. "Where are they in Boston?"

"Look for specific things." Mello said thinking. "Like strawberry jam."

"Or lighters." Near offered. "If they steal them, it'll be easy to track down."

"If they order them it would be easier." L muttered deep in thought.

"Order," Light said nodding his head.

"Steal." Mello and Near said at the same time.

"Majority rules. Steals it is." L said smiling.

"B-but you said order!" Light accused. "It's a tie!"

"I never said I agreed. I merely stated it would be easier to track. They don't want to be tracked." L explained.

Near smirked. "They just want to narrow down the location and hint us in on where they are. They are showing us how close they are not where."

Light glared at the young albino and muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Smartass."

The younger boy shrugged innocently and walked behind the teenager. He raised his hand and pressed down on the bundle of nerves between Light's neck and collar bone.

Light yelped in pain clutching his neck. "What the hell was that?" he yelled at the albino who smiled back innocently which made him look slightly insane **(A/N: who agrees with me that Near's smiles are creepy?) **

"Pressure point. I know where everyone of them are. There's one behind your ear that can make you pass out." Near said. "_Don't_. Insult. Me."

Mello laughed.

L cleared his throat bringing all attention back to him. He pulled up another map that had multiple red pinpoints on it. "This is where they've been." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Pack your bags. We're leaving for Boston tonight."

Both Near and Mello sprinted up the stairs and started packing.

"Boys!" L called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?" they asked suddenly appearing on the landing.

"Pack Matt a bag too. We're not leaving without him. Mello will you do that for me." It was more of a command than a question.

The blonde nodded. "Got it!"

**X~*~X**

"Near!" Mello yelled throwing the boy his white back pack. (really? What other color would it be? This is Near we're talking about haha) "Do you know where Matt's bag is?"

"No…" Near looked up. "you can't find it?"

"No. well… it's not in his room." He glanced around the room.

"Is it in yours?" the albino asked twisting a lock of hair around his fingers.

"I… don't think it is… maybe. Check your room too." Mello darted back down the hall. He walked into his room and searched under his bed, in his closet, in the cabinets, and behind the bookshelf. Finally, he found it in the bottom drawer of his dresser. "How did I not see that?" he asked himself. "Found it, Near!"

He walked down the hall to the redhead's room and grabbed three handfuls of chocolate. "Sould last me a day or so…" He destroyed Matt's room grabbing essentials and his extra pair of goggles. He he stopped and thought for a moment and then packed two of his games and his vest just in case. He zipped the bag up and stepped out into the hall. "Coming?" he asked walking into Near's room.

Near nodded and grabbed his bag.

They descended the stairs and plunked their bags down.

Mello smirked and pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket before slipping them in his bag.

"Tell me you didn't bring you bike here?" Near said rolling his eyes

He scoffed. "Hell no! It's in America. I let one of my friends take it with him when he left Russia. And it's not _my_ bike. It's my dad's… well used to be. I know exactly where it is."

"Of course…" he deadpanned. "So he's your friend… or slave?"

The fourteen year old thought about this. He tapped his chin and stared at the ceiling. "Slave." He answered nodding

"Right…"

L walked in with his own bag and tossed it next to the other three. "Bag." He muttered pointing to the pile and staring at Light.

He complied silently.

L shuffled over to a drawer where he pulled out a key. He unlocked the handcuffs and glared at Light. "The Kira case is on hold. That doesn't mean that you aren't Kira. That also does not mean that you are not under surveillance. That merely means, I'm busy with another case that requires my undevided attention. Understand?"

Light nodded and rubbed his wrists. "I understand, Ryuzaki."

L muttered something under his breath about killing B the slowest and most painful way possible and shook his head. "Are we ready?" he asked looking at his two successors.

Both nodded smiling slightly.

"Watari can you set me up with a connection to the Boston Police?" L asked through a microphone.

"Yes Ryuzaki…." He paused. "Alright."

"Watari is already there?" Light asked the detective who turned and gave him a look that said 'What are you stupid?'

"Yes… Have you not noticed his absence?" L asked before pressing the switch on the right of the microphone. "Gentlemen."

"The hell?" voices asked. "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am L, World's best detective." He paused to think. "I need you to do me a favor."

"And what would that be?" they asked warily.

"Broadcast what I'm about to say all across Boston." He muttered. "Now."

"O-okay… Just say wh—"

"_Now_."

There was a pause on the other end and then, "Alright. Shoot for it."

L smiled. "Beyond. _Listen to me_. What you're doing is _wrong_ and don't you _dare_ think that I won't stop you. I already have a team in Boston and I'm coming with another team shortly. We _will_ find you and we _will_ stop you. Until we meet again _Backup_…" then he ended the message.

"Let's go." He muttered.

Everyone grabbed their bag and followed L.

"Roger." L greeted as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"L." he answered groaning as Mello and Near climbed into the seat directly befind him.

The blonde smirked. This would be fun.

**X~*~X**

B waited impatiently for the redhead to awake. The fourteen year old had been asleep since yesterday which now made it twelve hours. He was bound to wake up any minute now, but every minute seemed to pass slower and slower until it was as if time stood still. He didn't look like he was breathing either. "Abigail… you didn't over-dose him did you?" B asked watching the blonde girls on the desk across from him file her nails.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Really Beyond…? You actually think I would kill him _now_? I think he deserves to suffer for more than just one mere day!"

"Good. And I agree. At least two weeks before we even think about killing him." He said smiling. This was a rare actual smile that only Abigail got to see.

"My point exactly." She said grinning back. She glanced at Matt. "He's waking up."

Matt sighed quietly and opened his eyes. The room was dark. He sat up straighter and looked around until his eyes met blue and red ones.

"Hi Mattie." Abigail said grinning maliciously.

"Why did you take me? W-why not Near?" Matt asked trembling slightly.

"Why? I've always had somewhat of a fascination about you. You wouldn't _break_ as easily as Near would. You wouldn't insult me like that blonde _transvestite_ would. _You_ are _perfect_." B explained snickering. "I need you as _bait_. I _know_ L cares for his successors. It's one of his _only_ weaknesses. I take _you_; I get my results fast. I take _Near_; I'll get killed. I take _Mello_… I have no idea… probably killed by _him_ not L. I _can't_ take that _risk_!"

"It's true!" Abigail said. She picked up a case and opened it grinning. "Shall we send L a message?" she asked picking up the camera next to the case and a snow-ball python in it. "Ollie-kinz!" she said placing it in Matt's lap.

The snake wound its way around Matt's waist and hissed vehemently in his ear making the redhead cringe slightly.

Abigail set the camera up and pressed play. "Action." She said pointing to Beyond before she made her way around to his side.

"L… we got your message… so you're actually coming to see us? We knew you couldn't stay away." Beyond said solemnly. He grinned. "_But_! That doesn't mean we'll be here!"

"Hint!" Abigail yelled taking out a knife and slowly cutting through Matt's thin cotton shirt smiling as he whimpered slightly when the cool metal licked his side.

"Your successor belongs to me now." He murmured. "You may come here… and try to bargain with us… you might even sacrifice yourself. But by no means does that give you the right to take Mail away from us."

Abigail tossed him a scalpel and pet Ollie's head.

Beyond smiled sweetly and dug the instrument into Matt's stomach relishing the sound of skin ripping and screams of agony. He wrote 'BB' into his skin and snickered. "That should do. Abigail; your lighter?" he held out his hand expectantly.

She handed it to him and looked at the camera. "Come on L. Don't you hear him?" she brought the camera closer. "Hear him now? I thought so. Listen to him Lawliet. Listen to his screams. Beautiful aren't they?" she laughed. "Come on Mihael. I bet you hate us now. Guess what… we hate you right back. Remember when I said I was your friend? That was a lie. I told you that to learn everything about you. Your strengths… Your weaknesses… your real names… Mihael Keehl I'm not an idiot even though I make seem like one to you." She sighed.

Beyond laughed and let the flames eat the skin around the redhead's gashes. He sprinkled salt over them.

Matt let out a loud cry that made the snake that was still around him hug his waist tighter and hiss louder. He tried to slap the lighter out of B's hands but didn't succeed for his hands were still restrained.

The red eyed man growled and dug his fingers into the cuts. He pulled out his knife and dug it into his arm and shoulder.

"See? You better hurry Lawliet. He's bound to bleed out if you don't."Abigail muttered. "Do you have anything to say Mattie?"

He was breathing heavily as he looked up through tear filled eyes drowning in self-pity. "Please… Please… _Just help me_ damn it!" he said getting louder and louder with each word. He growled and stared directly at the camera. "Они говорили о убивает меня в течение двух недель! Две недели чертову является все время, у вас есть! Mihael, вы должны остановить их, пожалуйста!*"

"I'm sure you heard that Lawlie-pop." Beyond said not looking up from where he was still burning the skin around Matt's gashes in his stomach. He smiled and looked at the redhead who looked like he was about to pass out. He grabbed his goggles and snapped them back into place.

Matt jumped. He looked down at his lap not caring anymore.

"Well… Fare the well Lawlie. We will talk again tomorrow." Beyond said shutting the camera off. He sent it out to the same places (L, FBI, Wammy's, All police, Japanese headquarters) and looked at Abigail. "Good work today." He smirked. "I need ropes."

She nodded and flitted off.

**X~*~X**

Two weeks had passed since they had kidnapped Matt. Every day he was tortured differently. He had begun to become as emotionless as Near, letting small whimpers and yelps escape his lips occasionally, but he was used to the pain and he didn't bother anymore.

Matt had given up all hope that he would be rescued and the thought of them ever coming to find him disgusted them now. They would never come for him. Beyond had said that he belonged to him and Abigail…

He was now allowed his own room which held a bed, window, and himself shackled to the floor. His body ached and his muscles jumped as he lay on the bed staring at the wall across from him. Tears slipped from his eyes and burned his freshly cut cheeks but he stayed silent.

A small part of him was still praying that there was hope. That one last piece, that could shatter so easily at any given moment, prayed day in and day out never stopping once.

**X~*~X**

All away across the city, another boy was constantly praying. The blonde prayed for the red head hoping that Matt hadn't given up on them. He prayed that Matt was still alive and safe.

After, he prayed every prayer he had memorized since he was younger and curled up in his bed.

" Ich verstehe Mattie. Ich werde tun, was es braucht, um Sie sicher zu halten. Ich verspreche, dass. Bitte geben Sie nicht auf Hoffnung auf uns. Wir finden Sie bald. Ich lasse Ihnen mehr weh tun. Ich werde Sie zu töten. Darüber hinaus werden sterben und rot in der Hölle. Und Abigail wird langsam leiden, dann brennen mit ihm. Sie sind Lügner!" He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "Sie sind Idioten!**"

His chocolate lay untouched on the desk; Matt's clothes lay untouched still in their bag except for his vest which was laying on Mello's bed.

He inhaled the fading scent of cigarettes, gunpowder, and junk-food and buried his head farther into the blankets.

'_Just help me! Please!'_

Mello's heart broke into a million pieces every time he watched his best friend suffer the way he did. He shuddered as he thought about the deep cuts on his arms and stomach.

"Mello… come on we're saving him _today_." L called from the other side of the door.

The blonde shot up and followed the detective and the other two towards the car.

**X~*~X**

"Bye Mattie~~!" Abigail said walking into his room and placing her hands on her hips. "Me and BB are leaving. You're staying here. Give this to L for us will ya?" she handed him a white envelope that looked like it had been burned on one of the corners and then she left without another word.

He soon heard the screech of tires and then the building was empty… except for him.

He heard another set of tires pull up and three car doors slammed. He heard footsteps on the level below him and then someone started to yell.

"Hey! Anyone here? Give us a sign if you are!" A voice yelled.

The voice was muffled, and he couldn't tell who it was. He was silent as he rattled the chain he was still attached too as hard as he could.

Footsteps came closer. "Where are you?" the voice asked.

It was accompanied by another calmer voice. "Give us another sign."

Matt thumped his fist against the wall. "Help me!" he yelled loudly. His voice was rough and dry from not speaking for two weeks. He was only mildly surprised though. "Please."

"Matt!"A third voice said this voice was unmistakably Mello's. The voice was relieved but scared at the same time.

"Matt is there anyone else in the room with you?" L asked. He was standing in front of the door as if ready to kick it down.

"N-no only me." He answered. "They left."

There was a thump on the wall behind him followed by, "Damn it!"

"Alright…" L kicked door down and followed Light Near and Mello in.

Light and Near both gasped quietly. L winced physically and Mello stood frozen in the doorway. The air seemed to have been knocked out of his lungs as he stared at his best friend face to shattered face. He felt awful for letting his friend suffer for this long.

Matt's cheeks were bruised. He had two black eyes and a Chelsea grin*** was plastered to his face (A/N: (Chelsea grin: also known as a Glasgow grin, Anna grin, Chelsea smile) a Chelsea smile is when a person is cut from the mouth to the bottom of the ear. Usually the victim is kicked in the stomach causing them to scream and deepen the cut and leave a permanent scar of a bigger smile). Cuts and bruises lined his shirtless body. His hair was matted with sweat, blood and greasy from not being able to wash it. His jeans had been sliced at the knee and he was still bleeding from the gashes there. He lay on the bed shivering goggles nowhere in sight with metal shackles trapping his ankles to the floor. His wrists and ankles had been rubbed raw from the restraints they had put on him.

"God Matt. You look horrible." Mello whispered as he took out a paper clip and picked the lock on the restraints. He shoved the metal away and picked the redhead up bridal style. "Пожалуйста, прости меня, Mail. Извините, я не нашел вас раньше. Вы должны не пострадали, как вы делали... Пожалуйста... Пожалуйста, прости меня.*~*" He sighed. He sounded so puny and unfortunate.

Matt responded by wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and burying his face in the crook of Mello's neck. "I forgive you." He murmured as he was carried down the hall. "Thank you… I didn't think you would come here."

That one 'I forgive you' had built Mello's shattered heart back up perfectly but that one last statement hand destroyed it again. "I'm sorry… I guess we were late enough for you to give up on us… god that make me feel awful Mattie." He loaded the redhead in the car.

"Oh! L, here this was from Abbey and Beyond." Matt said handing him the envelope.

L opened it silently and scanned what the letter said.

_LaWlIeT: _

_Bravo! You found Matt… guess you could find out where we were located. Well we obviously have left. Remember how I said Matt was ours now? Yeah… I meant that. Keep an eye on him if you don't want him to go missing again. He will surely _die_ if we capture him again. We won't hesitate on that either. Also… we will take you with us. You'll know how he felt and then die a slow and painful death…_

_Good luck…_

_~~ABBIGAIL_

_-B_

L sighed and leaned back in his seat. He squeezed his eyes shut and raked a hand through his unruly hair. "Great… Just perfect…" he murmured glaring at the windshield.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Near said eyes flickering up for no more than a second.

"Yep. Totally screwed." Mello said nodding.

Matt hummed in agreement but regretted the action grabbing his cheek in pain. The dirt and sweat on his hands made the cuts worse.

"We need to get you to a hospital." L murmured looking at the redhead out of the corner of his eye.

He nodded sharply.

**X~*~X**

* * *

**(A/N: does anyone else think I have too many time skips?)**

"You can go and see him now. He's in a medically induced coma because he was in so much pain and because if we hadn't have he would've died from multiple organ failure and blood loss…" a nurse said holding the doors open for the other three. "He can still hear you so you can talk to him he just won't respond…"

They all rushed back to his room and silently watched the fragile form lying on the bed. His cheeks were stitched together and he had bandages covering every inch of his arms and waist. IVs were hooked to the back of his left hand and a heart monitor was steadily beeping next to his bed.

He twisted in his bed, curling up with his knees to his chest.

They were lost for words. The room was filled with a tense silence that was thick enough to cut with a spork (A/N: ever tried to cut something with a spork? It's not easy).

"I'm sorry…" They all whispered quietly lowering their heads to the floor.

Mello stepped from the group hesitantly and pulled a pair of goggles from his pocket. He smiled slightly and placed the plastic lenses in the redhead's hand. "Those are your extra pair… I knew you would need them…"

As they turned to leave the blonde could've sworn he saw the redheads lips curl into a smile slightly.

**X~*~X****

* * *

**

**A/N: I hate how short this one is… it seems they're getting shorter with each new addition! **

**Fire: 6,003 words**

**Home: 5,805 words**

**Dear Agony: 4,408 words. **

**How saddening!**

**Well… review and tell me what you think… Oh and I need advice as to what I should call my next part of this series. It's nearing the end T-T as in the next part or next two parts will be the end… awful isn't it?**

**Thank you my wonderful supporters who still continue to read this fic no matter how much I torture my Mattie (yes I love him! I'm so mean to him though…) I hope you like this one and I hope you still continue to read on! **

**~JoKeS aNd RiDdLeS~**

**-ACP6**


End file.
